


Role Reversal

by Elvendara



Series: Yooran Personal Prompts 2018 [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: M/M, Yooran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara
Relationships: Yoosung Kim/Saeran Choi
Series: Yooran Personal Prompts 2018 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034049
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Role Reversal

Yoosung’s hair fell over his eyes but he didn’t even bother trying to sweep it out of his way. The blonde locks swayed as he blew on them, making it a game. It wasn’t quite long enough to tuck behind his ear. The brown roots were more visible, as he was unable to dye his hair while he was here. He wore comfy grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt. His pajamas were just as simple. Crisp and blue. He preferred the sweat pants, as the pajamas were overly starched.

He sat on a sofa chair, his stockinged feet on the cushion, legs tucked against his chest, his arms around them, his chin on his knees. His amethyst eyes stared at nothing in particular. He rocked back and forth, content to just be.

“Hey cutie.” His reverie was broken, and he blinked slowly at his visitor. He broke into a huge grin, his eyes softening.

“Saeran. Hey.” His voice was mellow, the usual anxiety lost for at least this moment. Saeran’s mint green eyes flashed with humor as he knelt in front of Yoosung. He wore what he always seemed to wear. Tight black jeans, dark black motorcycle boots, a loose t-shirt, red today, and his leather jacket. The choker was missing as was the kohl he normally wore. He looked fresh faced and young, so terribly young with dark brown freckles speckling across his nose and cheeks. He was now sporting an undercut, after having let his red hair grow out.

“I brought you something.”

Yoosung’s eyebrows rose in anticipation. It was rare that he was allowed anything from the outside.

“Don’t worry, I cleared it with ‘nurse Ratchet’.” Saeran grinned, making Yoosung chuckle.

He reached into his front pocket and pulled out two purple plastic starfish barrettes. Yoosung laughed out loud and snorted with youthful mirth.

“I know they’re kinda funny, but, since you can’t wear yours, I thought I’d improvise.”

“They’re perfect…do you mind?” Yoosung rolled his eyes upwards, indicating his misbehaving bangs. Saeran nodded and pushed his hair back, using the child’s barrettes to hold them in place.

“There, how’s that?” he asked as he sat back on his heels.

“Perfect, thank you.” He smiled. Saeran reached out and stroked his cheek gently. Yoosung closed his eyes and leaned into it with a soft sigh. He pushed away the reason Saeran had brought him plastic hair clips. His had been taken when he had been admitted. Because they were metal, they proved a risk of self-harm. The notion was ridiculous, Yoosung wasn’t suicidal, but he’d agreed to the rules, all the rules.

Saeran pulled a chair closer and sat next to Yoosung. He placed his elbows on his thighs and clasped his hands together, leaning over. Yoosung could tell he was anxious, as always when he visited him. Almost as if he wanted to do something with his hands but was unable to. Yoosung reached out and placed his own hand over Saeran’s. The fidgeting stopped. Yoosung could see the outline of the bone of his wrist, he’d lost so much weight, it almost felt as if he would float away as he walked. It wasn’t on purpose, he just had a hard time keeping anything down. 

Saeran ran his thumb over the protruding bone with a downturned twist to his mouth.

“You’re not eating well.” He stated, eyes on the circular motion of his thumb.

“I try.” Yoosung sighed, laying his cheek on his knees and running his gaze across Saeran’s beautiful face. How he missed this man. Terribly so. But he wasn’t ready to leave the comfort of the institution, the safety, the predictability.

Things had been going well. His relationship with Saeran had been a surprise, but a good one. They’d fallen in love slowly. One day Yoosung woke up, unable to breathe, and knowing that only one thing could fill his lungs once more. Things hadn’t been that easy, but, the destination had been more than worth the arduous journey. Saeran had been a hard nut to crack, but Yoosung never gave up. Saeyoung and MC, in fact the entire RFA had been behind him, cheering him on, giving him encouragement.

It had been Rika that derailed him completely. Finding out she had been the so called Saviour of Mint Eye had sent him into a spiral of depression and self-loathing. He should have known, he was close to her, how had he missed such a horrible thing? How could someone he loved have done such terrible things? To a child? It had gotten to the point that Yoosung could no longer look at Saeran without weeping and pulling in on himself. His studies had suffered, until all of it had been too much and he had a mental breakdown. It had been Saeran who suggested he check himself into a facility. He did all the necessary research to find one close enough but with a very good reputation.

Jumin had offered to send him to one of the best clinics in Sweden, but Yoosung had declined, he didn’t want to be that far away from Saeran. He felt like a failure for hiding away from life like this. Saeran never complained or asked if he was ready to leave. Each day was a little better, but he wasn’t healthy yet, physically or mentally and Saeran knew better than anyone that it would take time. 

Yoosung squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face into his knees, pulling away from Saeran.

“What is it?” Saeran asked, noticing Yoosung’s sudden change in demeanor.

“Nothing.” Yoosung whispered, turning away.

“Yoosung…you don’t have to hide your feelings from me.” He encouraged. Yoosung’s shoulders heaved in a deep sigh.

“It’s…no…it’s selfish of me to talk to you about this.” He shook his head and tried to pull away from the red head.

Saeran clasped his hand tight, “I want you to talk to me. If I don’t think I can handle it, I’ll tell you. Honest.”

“Promise?” Yoosung’s purple eyes glistened with emotion as he furrowed his eyebrows.

“Promise.” Saeran met his gaze and smiled encouragingly.

“I…I was just reminded of Rika, and…how…I…still care about her.” He looked away, ashamed.

“Oh Yoosung.” Saeran scooted closer and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. It felt as if he was wasting away right before his eyes. “No one blames you for that, least of all me.”

“Really?” he looked up at Saeran once more, his lower lip trembling before he caught it between his teeth. Saeran pinched his chin with thumb and forefinger.

“Really.” He whispered. They were forehead to forehead and Yoosung felt relief wash over him.

“I love you.” He intoned.

That lopsided grin appeared on Saeran’s face before he repeated the words. He leaned in expectantly, waiting for Yoosung to decide what happened next. The blonde closed the distance and their lips met as their eyes closed. It was soft, lips pliant against each other, tongues meeting as if for the first time. While things seemed dark right now, Yoosung knew there was a better life waiting for him outside these walls. This time away would make him a better, healthier person. It would help him get stronger, able to accept the good and the bad that life had in store. It was a brief time out, and he couldn’t wait to walk out, hand in hand, with the man he loved.


End file.
